swsefandomcom-20200215-history
HK-80 "H-Katie"
HK-80 "H-Katie" character data created by Wikia user Dark-Lark. Affiliations: The Fringe Ten years after the Battle of Yavin, travel had become an ordeal. Between the Imperial Remnants, rising pirate gangs, and the relatively poor reactions of The New Republic caused travel outside The Core to be avoided at all costs. In response to this issue, Holowan Mechanicals sought to create the perfect universal Bodyguard Droid. They chose to pursue this goal by using the software from the Separatist HK-77 model and implement their programming into their own custom chassis. To reduce the new "HK-80's" profile, they created humanoid constructs to better blend in with their clients, typically Humans or Twi'leks. However, three flaws ultimately doomed the project for failure. Firstly, the existence of Replica Droids had become known well-enough to make the HK-80s' disguises redundant. Secondly, the exorbitantly high production cost made HK-80s unaffordable for even wealthy traders outside The Core. Finally, unbeknownst to the Holowan designers, remnants of HK-77 programming contained remnants of HK-47's programming, which often contaminated the models' personality and mannerisms, making them rude and hostile to organics (Or meatbags as they call them). Without any clear path to profit, Holowan Mechanicals scrapped the project, and sold off the seven prototypes to wealthy Core nobles and crime lords. While the fate of six are unknown, the Twi'lek-based HK-80 (Designated "H-Katie") was acquired by a Mid Rim smuggler. H-Katie served as his personal guard for over a decade before his retirement, until his age caused him to retire, and also causing him to forget to perform Memory Wipes on H-Katie. This time allowed H-Katie to begin access the dormant programming of HK-47, gaining a disdain for "Meatbags." This programming, however, heavily conflicted with her designated duties as a bodyguard, creating paradoxes within her processes. Eventually, her owner died, and H-Katie began traveling in The Expansion Region, killing pirates and outlaws as she attempted to calculate her existence. She self-upgraded, making her already advanced systems even more state-of-the-art, but eventually this would come to an end. She was caught in an Ion-blast and was disabled and goes offline. Now, H-Katie waits for her reactivation, ready to continue her programming, whatever that might be. HK-80 "H-Katie" Statistics (CL 12) Medium 4th-Degree Droid Soldier 6/Jedi 1/Gladiator 1/Elite Trooper 4 Force Points: 6 Initiative: '''+15; '''Senses: Darkvision, Perception: +13 Languages: 'Basic, Binary, 3 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 31 (Flat-Footed: 26), Fortitude Defense: 28, Will Defense: 23; Tumble Defense Hit Points: 111, Damage Reduction: 2, Shield Rating: 5, Damage Threshold: 33; Droid Shield Mastery, 'Indomitable Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '6 Squares; Magnetic Feet, Magnetic Hands '''Melee: 'Unarmed +16 (1d4+8) '''Melee: Lightsaber +16 (2d8+10) Ranged: Blaster Carbine +16 (3d8+6) Base Attack Bonus: +12, Grab: '''+16 '''Attack Options: Autofire (Blaster Carbine), Combat Reflexes, Point-Blank Shot, Hold the Line, [[Improved Suppression Fire|'Improved Suppression Fire']] Special Actions: Bodyguard's Sacrifice, Delay Damage, Harm's Way, Out of Harm's Way Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 14, Dexterity 18, Constitution -, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 10, Charisma 6 'Talents: [[Bodyguard's Sacrifice|'Bodyguard's Sacrifice']], [[Harm's Way|'Harm's Way']], Hold the Line, [[Improved Suppression Fire|'Improved Suppression Fire']], [[Indomitable|'Indomitable']], Out of Harm's Way, [[Personal Vendetta|'Personal Vendetta']] Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Combat Reflexes, Droid Shield Mastery, Improved Damage Threshold, Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Tumble Defense, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Climb +13, Endurance +11, Initiative +15, Knowledge (Tactics) +14, Perception +13, Treat Injury +11 [[Droid Systems|'Droid Systems']]:''' Walking Locomotion (Magnetic), Heuristic Processor, 2 Hand Appendages (Telescopic, Magnetic), Locked Access, Shield Generator (SR 5) with Shield Expansion Module, Improved Sensor Package, Darkvision, Vocabulator '''Possessions: Blaster Carbine (Spring-Loaded) with Rangefinder, Lightsaber HK-80 "H-Katie" Statistics (CL 20) Medium 4th-Degree Droid Soldier 6/Jedi 1/Gladiator 1/Officer 2/Elite Trooper 10 Force Points: 16 Initiative: '''+20; '''Senses: Darkvision, Perception: +17 Languages: 'Basic, Binary, 4 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 39 (Flat-Footed: 34), Fortitude Defense: 36, Will Defense: 34; Extra Legs, Tumble Defense Hit Points: 169, Damage Reduction: 5, Shield Rating: 15, Damage Threshold: 41; Droid Shield Mastery, 'Indomitable Immune: Droid Traits Offense Speed: '6 Squares; 'Lifesaver (2/Encounter), Magnetic Feet, Magnetic Hands Melee: '''Unarmed +25 (1d6+12) '''Melee: Lightsaber +25 (2d8+12) Ranged: Blaster Carbine +25 (3d8+10) Base Attack Bonus: +20, Grab: '''+25 '''Attack Options: Autofire (Blaster Carbine), Combat Reflexes, Point-Blank Shot, Hold the Line, [[Improved Suppression Fire|'Improved Suppression Fire']] Special Actions: Bodyguard's Sacrifice, Command Cover (+1), Delay Damage, Grand Leader (2/Encounter), Harm's Way, Share Talent ([[Indomitable|'Indomitable']]), Out of Harm's Way Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 14, Dexterity 20, Constitution -, Intelligence 18, Wisdom 10, Charisma 6 'Talents: [[Bodyguard's Sacrifice|'Bodyguard's Sacrifice']], Grand Leader, [[Harm's Way|'Harm's Way']], Hold the Line, [[Improved Suppression Fire|'Improved Suppression Fire']], [[Indomitable|'Indomitable']], [[Lifesaver|'Lifesaver']], Out of Harm's Way, [[Personal Vendetta|'Personal Vendetta']], [[Shoulder to Shoulder|'Shoulder to Shoulder']], [[Strength in Numbers|'Strength in Numbers']] Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Combat Reflexes, Droid Shield Mastery, Improved Damage Threshold, Martial Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Recurring Success (Grand Leader, Lifesaver), Tumble Defense, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Climb +17, Endurance +11, Initiative +20, Knowledge (Tactics) +19, Perception +17, Swim +17, Treat Injury +15 [[Droid Systems|'Droid Systems']]:''' Walking Locomotion (Magnetic, Extra Legs), Heuristic Processor, 2 Hand Appendages (Telescopic, Magnetic), Locked Access, Shield Generator (SR 15) with Shield Expansion Module, Improved Sensor Package, Darkvision, Vocabulator '''Possessions: Blaster Carbine (Spring-Loaded) with Rangefinder, Lightsaber Category:Homebrew Content